1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel cover, more particularly one, which is equipped with light emitting elements capable of being activated to emit light to make the same more attractive and easily noticeable when an automobile equipped with the wheel cover is being driven.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Automobiles are very important is modem living, and provide a lot of convenience and functions to people, such as protecting the passengers from wind, rain etc. Wheels and tires are important parts of automobiles, and are made to provide the passengers with as comfortable and smooth ride as possible. The industry has also been putting a lot of efforts into making wheels attractive and pleasant to look at. Wheels usually have wheel covers fitted to outward sides thereof so that it is decorated with patterns of the wheel covers, and relatively unpleasant-looking portions thereof covered.
Conventionally, wheel covers have a middle portion, several portions extending from the middle portion with a radial pattern, hollows between the radially arranged portions, and a circular edge at the outer end of the radial portions. And, there have been a lot of different designs made available for wheel covers by the industry after the first automobile was available, with the purpose to provide people with more attractive wheel covers. However, it is getting more and more difficult to develop new designs and patterns for wheel covers because many excellent designs and patterns have been made over the years.
Furthermore, major front and rear lamps of automobiles emit most of the light towards front and back of the automobiles while lateral sides of automobiles are not equipped with enough light emitting mechanism to notice other people or drivers. And, a large proportion of car accidents happen wherein one car hits the lateral side of another car.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a wheel cover with light emitting elements, which can be activated when the wheel cover is rotating, such that the wheel cover can be more attractive and easily noticeable, and lateral sides of the automobile can be easily noticed, providing automobile drivers with more safety.
The wheel cover is formed with several holding holes on an outward side, and has light emitting members, which are held in transparent housings, fixedly disposed in respective holding holes; each light emitting member consists of a circuit board, a light emitting element connected to the circuit board, cells, and a vibration-activated switch fitted to the circuit board. The vibration-activated switches can make the light emitting elements activated with the cells when making circular movement; thus, light can be emitted from the light emitting members when an automobile equipped with the wheel cover is driven.